Craziness of the Next Genertion
by NinjaGirlDawn3
Summary: Shikamaru students go back in time. What will happen? Why are they in the past? You have to read and follow to find out! Rated T in case of futer chapters
1. Chapter 1

Craziness of the Next Generation

Chapter 1: Shikamaru's Students

Hi everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Craziness of the Next Generation. This is my first fanfic and I have been working on it for awhile now. Thank you again for the help lilitachisama. Also, thank you Bookangle1624 for the help of nameing the story. I hope you like it!

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Shikamaru's Students

Shikamaru yawned as he look up at the clouds. It was time to take on his new squad for their first mission. Shikamaru looked at the names on the paper: Uzumaki Narumi, Uchiha Sayuki, and Hyuuga Kisho. Shikamaru sighed and enter the Academy. He decided to observe each of them before meeting them.

"Oooiiiiii, Sayuki!" Narumi yelled at the 14 year old ravenette who wanted nothing more than a moment's peace. The ravenette for most part looked like Sasuke except the eyes. Everyone in the village swore her eyes came from Itachi. She also inherited his sweet disposition. She wore a long sleeve shirt that lacked the Uchiha Clan high collar and pants. She also had Itachi necklace around her neck.

"Nani?" Sayuki sighed irritably. The 14 year old blonde hair in front of her was the spitting image of her grandfather Uzumaki Naruto with long hair. Thank goodness she didn't wear the famous orange jumpsuit. She wore a black one. Of course her grandfather happened to be Hokage, but she didn't let it go to her head. She also had Hinata's intelligence.

"Narumi, you do realize that Sayuki is a radiating murderous intent? You're too loud!" Kisho snapped. Kisho was a 14 year old brunette much like his grandparents Tenten and Neji. In honesty, he had Tenten's looks but Neji's slightly ant-social disposition. He adept at using the Byakugan unlike his cousin Narumi. He wore Tenten's old genin uniform except the shirt was red. How he became friends with Sayuki and Narumi was still a mystery to him. Although everyone in the village swore he was saved by Sayuki and Narumi. That is another story altogether.

"Guess what? I heard that our sensei smokes!" Narumi shouted!

"No way!" Kisho perked up in interest.

" Yes way!" Narumi smiled. Sayuki quietly slipped away from her noisy team and open the door to reveal her team's sensei.

"Nara-sensei?" Sayuki asked to confirm. Shikamaru nodded and proceeded to call for the team. Narumi and Kisho paled but headed out with their sensei. Shikamaru introduced himself and Narumi happened to be right.

Shikamaru toke his team to the same place his sensei use to take him and his teammates. Look at his three students brought back memories of when he was their age. He hope to be a great sensei like his sensei was.

" Nara-sensei, what are we doing here?" Sayuki asked her sensei.

"We are going to get to know each other, before I tell you about our first mission." Shikamaru said smiling.

"But we all ready know each other." Narumi said.

"Yes, but you don't know me and I don't know you. So, why don't you all tell me your name, likes, dislikes and your dreams." Shikamaru said.

"My name is Uzumaki Narumi. My likes are ramen, friends, family, and you sensei. (Narumi gets some brownie points lol) My dislikes are fruits, bullies, and sound ninja's. My dream is to be Hokage like my grandpa." Narumi said smiling.

"My name is Hyuuga Kisho. My likes you don't need to know. My dislikes you don't need to know. My dream is none of your bee wax." Kisho said annoyed.

"My name is Uchiha Sayuki. My likes are training, my grandpa, great uncle, and snakes. My dislikes are frogs, slugs, pink, fan girls of any kind, and Sakura. My dream is my own." Sayuki said.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. My likes are family, friends, and shogun. My likes are everything. My dream is to be a great sensei." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru thought Narumi was loud, smart, and just like her grandpa Naruto. Kisho was just like Neji but with a Uchiha hatred. Sayuki was a Uchiha. "Are first mission is boarder portal. It will be a night mission, so you will be up all night. If you fall asleep you will be sent back to school. We will meet at the front of the village tonight at 10:00pm." Shikamaru said before getting up and paying for the bill and leaving his students. Then his students said goodbye and went home to rest before their mission.

END

What did you think? Please review and comment! I will up date on Sunday, but if I get 6 reviews before then. Then I will update sooner.


	2. Chapter 2: Family's

Chapter 2

Yea! It's the second chapter! I hope you like it

Chapter 2

Kisho was getting ready to leave when his grandpa stop him and said "Kisho, make us proud." Then Neji left.

Kisho thought to himself why is he not friendly with people?

Uchicha Compound

"So Sayuki you still wearing that murder necklace!" Chiyo said .

"What do you want now Chiyo.?" Sayuki said annoyed.

Chiyo was a 16 year old girl. She had the 2nd stage of the shariegon. She look like sasuke and she also wore his old uniform. She was on a team with Nara Amaya and Aburame Jay. Their sensei was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Grandpa wants to know what your mission is cause you are going to miss you training with him." Chiyo said. Looking at her cousin she thought she look like a Uchicha should. She had long black hair with the 2nd stage of the shariegon eyes.

"We are going to porter the village." Sayuki said.

"I will tell him that and by the way if I were you I burden that necklace." Chiyo said and with that she ran off.

Uzumaki Compound

Narumi was still sleeping when her grandpa (Naruto) walked into her room. "Wake up! You are goanna be late!" Naruto said loudly. Narumi jumped. Her grandpa always woke her up like this. "Narumi I am so proud of you. Now that you are a ninja you can sign the summoning scrolled." Naruto said. Naruto summoned a toad that kept the contract. The toad let it drop and roll out. Narumi heisted when she saw the names on the scrolled. Then she bent down and signed it. "Narumi, I know your dad would be proud of you too." Naruto said.

"It's ok. I know he is proud of me." Narumi said.

"I found something that your dad would wanted me to give you, once you became a ninja." Naruto said taking out a small box and opening it. Inside was a red crystal necklace (It looked like the one Naruto used to wear but it was red).

"Thank you grandpa!" Narumi said.

"Your welcome! But shouldn't you be going or you are goanna be late!" Naruto said.

"I got to go! Bye grandpa! Thanks again! I love you! Bye!" Narumi said running off.

Wow! It is finally done! Sorry it took so long. But please review and comment! If I can get 5 reviews I will post next chapter before I go to help out at Glass Days! That is one week from today!


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

Hi! I am finaly done with chapter 3 typing! I hope you like it! Also thank you to everyone who read my story! I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 3: Mission

Two hours into the mission

Shikamaru look at his students. He thought that Sayuki was the one that looked like she would fall over if she stop to rest and Kisho look tired, but had some energy. Narumi didn't even look like she was useing in energy at all! She was wide awake. He wounder where she was getting it from. He thought it was a good time to slpt up. That way he could see what they would do on their own. " Ok, team we are going to split up for a bit. Narumi I want you to go protel the East side. Kisho you get to protel the North side and Sayuki you will protel the West side. We will meet bck her in two hours. Now go." Shikamaru said as his students left.

West Side

Sayuki was porteling the west side of the village. She was really tired. She thought about what her cousien said about her necklace. She had always thought about it and by it she ment wanting to know more about Itachi and to one day meet him. She knew that people thought that he was dead but some how she could just feel that he was still alive. She also thought about how her grandpa Sasuke always seem to be more mean and harder on her training than he did with anyone elsa. She remembered when she found the necklace. She was only six and went up to the attic to be alone. She had found a box labeled "Itachi's Stuff." she had opened the box and look at all the stuff in it. She found the necklace and thought that it would look good on her. That was the day her grandpa made her training even harder. She sighed and refoucsed on her mission.

East Side

Narumi looked around. It was clear. She wasn't smileing anymore. She could take the fake smile off for awhile. She had started keeping her feelings inside and blameing herself for what happened when she was six. It all happened when she was six. She kept her feelings hidden because she didn't want other people to see that she was hurting. She didn't even let her grandpa see that she was hurting. Well she thought I better get back to the mission.

North Side

Kisho had been porteling and all of a sounden he trip over something. He got up went back and pushed away the sticks, leaves, and dirt. There lieing on the ground was a lunch box size's meatle box. He pick it up and put it into his backpack. He thought he would show it to Narumi and Sayuki after the mission. So, off he went back to his mission.

A Few Hours Later...

Narumi, Sayuki, and Kisho were faceing their sensei. "You all pass. Now I...I mean you can go home and sleep when start training tomorrow. That way I...I mean you can get some rest."Shikamaru said.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Narumi said loudly!

"Alright!" Kisho said.

Sayuki just smirk and acted cool.

His students walk away saying goodbye. When he couldn't see them anymore he thought he had his work cut out for him when he married Temari, but now he had his work cut out for him and what a drag it was.

It done! I am typeing this and it is like 90 outside with out air conditioner! And tomorrow it going to be worest so I might just type more cause i can eat ice cream and type! I hope you like it! Please Review and comment!


	4. Chapter 4: WHERE ARE WE!

Hi! It is so HOT! Why does it have to be so HOT! Well I wrote this chapter to keep busy and to try to keep my mind off of it being so HOT! I hope you like it! I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 4: WHERE ARE WE!

…Later that day…

Sayuki and Narumi were walking to Kisho house after they had gotten a note saying to meet at his house. "You're here! Great come to my room!" Kisho said smiling. (Is this weird anyone else?)

"Ok Kisho why are you smiling weird?" Sayuki asked.

"This is why I asked you guys to come over. (pulling out a box the size of a lunch box out) The thing is that I can't open it." Kisho said.

Sayuki and Kisho talk as Narumi thought that The lock on the box look just liked her necklace. She toke her necklace off and put it in to the lock. It fit and she turned it. She open it and all of them were sucked into the box.'

Sorry but I am stopping cause if you want to find out what will happen. Then you have to COMMENT AND REVIEW! The next chapter will be when I get 5 reviews. If not then you get to wait till next week. COMMENT AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I know I have a problem with spelling and I have fix it I think! Sorry that it is short but I did a chapter even thou I am really busy this week. Because this week is Glass Day's! Hope you like it! If I get back early tonight I might type another chapter!

CHAPTER 5: Into the Past

When Kisho opened his eyes he wasn't in his room anymore. He saw Narumi and Sayuki. Narumi was rubbing her head. Sayuki was looking around. From what Kisho could see was that they were in the training area.

"Hey Kisho! Where just happened?" Narumi asked still rubbing her head.

"Well, seeing that there are only 5 hokages on the rock and not 6. We have gone back in time." Sayuki said looking at the rock.

"Narumi where is the world did you get that necklace?" Kisho asked.

"My grandpa gave it to me saying my dad wanting to give it to me when I became a ninja." Narumi said and the all she could see was red and she didn't know it but she was inside her head.

Narumi's Head

"Why…. It was all my fault. I should have just went to my room. But instead I went to the park." Narumi said.

"Hey, kit it wasn't your fault." A voice said.

Outside of Narumi's head

When Narumi black out she started to fall before she felled to the ground Kisho caught her. "Hey Sayuki we need to get Narumi to someone. I don't know what wrong, but we can get her to a doctor." Kisho said.

"I agree. But I think if this is the time I think it is. Then we should take her to the Hokage." Sayuki said.

"Ok, we will go with your plan Sayuki. Now lets go." Kisho said taking off towards the Hokage's Tower carrying Narumi. Sayuki followed him.

Sorry it is short. Will try to make the next one longer! Please review and comment!


	6. Note

Author's Note

Sorry that I haven't updated. I have been really busy! I have summer reading, my sibling's ball games, and I have camp coming up. Have you ever had to watch 6 of your siblings play 3 different ball games on 3 different baseball fields? It hard! Also having to pack because I am moving in a few weeks! I hate moving! So, it might be awhile till I can update, but don't worry I will update as soon as I can! But if you want to give any suggestions to what I should put in or try or what you like so far it would be so great if you would comment! I really want to know how you like it!

From

NinjaGirlDawn3


End file.
